


Mal

by shealynn88



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Found this under my bunk,” Zoe said, hefting the bottle of fine liquor.  “Be honored if you’d get piss-ass drunk with me.  Sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Serenity

Mal was contemplating the controls absently when Zoe strode in. He looked up with a guilty start to find his first mate with a dark bottle in her hand and determination in her eyes.

“Zoe,” he acknowledged quietly, not knowing what else to say. He’d been strangely careful since Wash’s death, afraid a misplaced word would be a sharp heel on her hurt. It was the first time he didn’t feel completely right with her, and he hated it.

“Found this under my bunk,” she said, hefting the bottle of fine liquor. “Be honored if you’d get piss-ass drunk with me. Sir.”

He smiled at her for the first time since her husband had died. She was herself again, at least for the moment. “The honor would be all mine.”

She handed him the bottle and sat in the pilot’s seat with no uncomfortable sign of emotion, and Mal was glad of it. He wouldn’t know the first thing about fixing her tears.

His first swallow was huge, and rained liquid fire on his insides. A lesser man might have coughed. A better man might have cried. 

“I’m not much for giving comfort,” he offered uncertainly, handing the bottle back.

She lifted the bottle and swallowed easily. “Not much for receiving it, sir,” she said evenly, handing the liquor back.

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The second swallow was easier, smaller. “Mmm…” he murmured, savoring the smooth heat as it coated his throat and set coals in his stomach. So long as she didn’t threaten to burst into tears, he could speak freely. 

“He had fine taste in liquor,” the captain said softly.

Zoe took the bottle back, swallowed before answering. “That he did. Often wonder about his taste in women, though.” She took another mouthful before passing the bottle back.

This was a comfort. He knew where he stood when they joked about death in quiet tones. Knew that together, they could face it head on. But Mal had to say something more. Just…something. To let her know that it was okay to hurt. That he understood, just a little. “Bodies like us—not meant for lovin’. ‘S a rare thing, anyone can see past the soldier, see what’s worthwhile.”

The barrier between them broke down a little more as she touched his hand, briefly, and took the bottle back. “Ain’t that the truth, sir. Takes a very special person.”

They were okay again. He could feel it as they passed the bottle back and forth. He had lost a lot of friends in the past few days. But he drew strength from knowing that he hadn’t lost her, too.


End file.
